Possibilities
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo has been waiting for Jiro. No response in any way, shape, or form. Gakupo starts thinking about why Jiro hasn't responded to him, but when the worst possible thing crosses Gakupo's mind will Jiro be able to snap Gakupo out of it?


**Author's Note: **Yet another one shot for JiroxGakupo~ Enjoy this one and please read any of my other one shots for this couple, they took alot of work and thinking for each one.

* * *

Gakupo paced the room, looking at the monitor of his laptop on occassion and sighing.

'Why hasn't he responded to any of my emails? I only sent him two of them, one to ask him how his day was and the other to tell him to come over to my place so we can plan our honeymoon,' Gakupo thought as he looked to the engagement ring on his finger. Since he and Jiro got engaged the two of them have been very busy with wedding preperations, picking out their honeymoon location, deciding where they are going to live after they get married, and even if they want to have children in the future.

"I know! I'll call him and see where he is," Gakupo said as he pulled his phone out. He hit Jiro's number and put the phone by his ear, waiting to hear Jiro's voice.

_"You've reached Jiro Mochizuki's voicemail. I'm sorry I'm not here to answer your call so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Jiro-san, its me Gakupo. I just want to let you know that we're meeting up at my place to talk about our honeymoon tonight and to bring some take out or something to eat."

Gakupo hung up after leaving his message, a heavy feeling in his heart.

'He's probably on his way here and didn't hear it ring. I know he'll be here soon,' Gakupo thought as he sat down on his soft bed. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, counting the swirls he painted on his ceiling. These swirls reminded him of the calm night sky. Night sky with the full moon.

'Why isn't my full moon here? Is he busy or something?' Gakupo wondered as he played out several scenerios in his head.

* * *

Gakupo's mind

Currently Jiro was happily walking down the street to the Vocaloid Mansion. Everything was happy and cheerful, the birds were singing, the sun was covered by puffy white clouds, and a rabbit could be seen hopping in somebody's yard. Jiro made it to the door and rang the door bell, waiting for an answer. Gakupo answered the door, happy to see Jiro standing there.

"Guess what Gakupo? I just got some random chick pregnant and now I'm going to jail because she's only fifteen," Jiro said happily.

"Why is this good news Jiro-san? We'll be separated for a long time," Gakupo inquired, looking very curious.

"I'll be far away from you! Isn't that great you weakling!" Jiro replied, malice clear in his voice.

"Jiro-san? Why are you being so cruel?" Gakupo asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Please Gakupo just look at yourself. You're a pathetic excuse for a man, no living thing. You cry too much, you can't run very fast, and you like extremely girly things. Not to meantion you're clingy, emotional, and ugly as hell," Jiro said with a chuckle.

"I thought you loved me," Gakupo said degectedly.

"Love you? Please, I only went out with you because I needed to look like a good person. Get together with some pathetic loser, make them happy, and move on to a smoking hot babe. That's how this works Gakupo," Jiro said, his voice not hiding the amusement he got out of this.

"Stop fooling around Jiro-san! This isn't funny anymore!" Gakupo cried, tears running down his face. Jiro shoved him down and drew out his sword before holding the blade above Gakupo's heart.

"You know, the world will be so much better with you gone you bitch. I'll be doing the world a favor by killing you. Have a nice trip to Hell and don't worry, I'm sure some demon will take pity on you and date you," Jiro said, a derranged smile on his face. He lifted his sword up before thrusting it down towards Gakupo's chest. Gakupo squeezed his eyes shut, crying out in fear for he didn't want to die, especially by the hands of the man he still loved more than anything.

* * *

Gakupo tried to sit up, but something kept him lying down on the bed. He opened his eyes to find Jiro holding him by the shoulders. Gakupo started crying, trying to escape the Old Blood.

"Get away from me! You hate me so much so why even bother being around me!" Gakupo shouted as he tried to push Jiro off.

"Calm down Gakupo, you're going to knock the IV out of your arm if you thrash around so much," Jiro said, trying to calm the Vocaloid down.

"I see how it is, you want to poison me. Just pretend to care about me so you look good then kill me and say it was an accident," Gakupo snapped, tears still running down his face.

"What are you talking about? I brought you here because you were severely dehydrated and had a very bad fever. If I didn't really care about you I'd just leave you there to die," Jiro cried, his patience starting to run thin.

"Why even bother with me? I'm just some useless idiot who sucks at singing and doesn't deserve you!" Gakupo yelled before crying out in sadness. Jiro let go of Gakupo and sat down beside him, looking at the Vocaloid critically. Gakupo was obviously told lies by somebody, and refused to listen to him. Jiro took Gakupo's wrists and pinned them above his head and then moved to sit on Gakupo's legs, trapping the young man effectively.

"Shhhh, its okay. Don't worry you poor thing, you've been lied to. I would never hate you nor even think of killing you, I love you too much to hurt you," Jiro whispered as he stared into Gakupo's eyes.

"You're the one who's lying to me! You haven't called me back or answered any of my emails or texts for the past three days! Its obvious you hate me!" Gakupo cried, his stubborness fueling his anger. Jiro cut off any further retaliations by smothering him with his lips, melding them to fit Gakupo's. Gakupo's fury increased for a few moments before lust took over, his eyes overflowing with tears. Gakupo bit down on Jiro's bottom lip, a sign for Jiro to stop. Jiro reluctantly broke off and let go of Gakupo's wrists. Gakupo covered is face with his hands, he didn't want Jiro to see how weak he was. A strong pair of arms wrapped around Gakupo and the musky scent of earth and roses filled Gakupo's nose. Gakupo hesitantly looked at Jiro, his fear of being killed being replaced by the fear of Jiro leaving him because of how horribly he treated Jiro.

"Jiro-san, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, but the possibility of you leaving me hurt so much that it got the best of me," Gakupo murmured, not having the courage to look at Jiro. Jiro kissed Gakupo's lips softly, before wiping away some of his tears.

"Don't worry about it Gakupo, you were afraid of being alone so you overreacted a bit," Jiro said sweetly. He didn't care if he got yelled at by Gakupo, the poor Vocaloid was so stressed out lately that its only natural his emotions are running hay-wire.

"A bit! I yelled at you, and I probably hurt you pretty badly. I know how fragile your heart is and I shattered it," Gakupo replied, getting ready to hurt himself as punishment.

"Hush now, quiet now. You don't need to cry. It hurts to see you sad my dear sweet Fluttershy," Jiro whispered in a cute soutern accent.

"That's why I love you so much Applejack, if that's okay," Gakupo replied in a soft voice. The two of them giggled as they rubbed noses and hugged.

* * *

After another hour of being on an IV drip, Gakupo was cleared to leave the hospital, as long as he took it easy for the next few days. Even though Gakupo insisted against it, Jiro carried Gakupo home. Gakupo remained silent the entire time, even as he was carried into his room. Jiro sat down on the bed, making sure Gakupo was comfortable on his lap before taking out the bag Bluefire had given him for his birthday. Jiro opened the bag and took out a thermos of hot soup. Jiro poured some into the cup that came with it and took a spoon out. He set the now covered thermos down and scooped some soup onto the spoon. He blew on it to cool the hot liquid down and offered it to Gakupo, who didn't even look up at him.

"Come on Gakupo, you need to eat so you can feel better. The sooner you're better, the sooner we can plan our dream wedding," Jiro said as he prodded Gakupo's sealed lips with the spoon.

"Why?" Gakupo asked, turning his head to the side, refusing to eat like a picky toddler.

"You need food so your body can have enough energy to heal," Jiro replied, a smile on his face.

"No, I mean why are you being so nice to me? I clearly don't deserve it," Gakupo said, the smell of tears filling the air.

"You do deserve it. You've lived such a difficult life and you've been alone for so long. You need every ounce of love I can muster so I can heal the pain you've been caused. I can't stand the possiblity of you living in pain every day," Jiro answered with that sincere look in his eyes. Gakupo smiled as the tears fell, for the first time in a very long time he felt loved and not alone. Gakupo sucked the soup off the spoon, happy to have such a kind man taking care of him. Happiness, an emotion that was impossible only a year and a month ago.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know I should be working on The Adventures of Chibi Jiro right no, but this is putting me in the mood for the heaviness in that fic. I appologize if you cry while reading this fic, I know I cried while writing it. Enjoy and be patient, I haven't given up on any of my fics. Review and you can make some requests for fics centered around JiroxGakupo.~Bff#3


End file.
